I Caught the Sun
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Una invasión, un gasto que no trae provechos. España está en situaciones difíciles, y es Inglaterra quien, sorprendentemente, le ofrece una salida. ¿La tomará? UKxSpain. Mención a Latinhetalia.


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia y el mismo pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los latinos, únicamente nombrados, a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia._

_Yo escribo sólo por amor a sus creaciones y a la Historia._

* * *

**I CAUGHT THE SUN**

Gastos. Uno tras otro, y las cosas no parecen cambiar. El enfermizo juego de palabras que sus mercantilistas intercambian frente a él es una tortura, haciendo arder su paciencia y los echa del lugar de una sola patada en la puerta cuando ésta se cierra. Suspira pesadamente, toma su cabeza con sus manos y se sienta detrás del escritorio, igual que antes. El monopolio comercial no parece traer sus frutos. Esas tierras al sur del Imperio Inca no significan una mayor ganancia para España, ni mucho menos a la Corona.

Frustrado, se estira en su asiento y apega su espalda a la ventana que tiene detrás, en su amada península. Ya mañana debía volver a las Américas. No quiere pensar en eso y se revuelve inquieto, jugando con quién sabe qué clase de documentos sobre su escritorio. Las cosas están difíciles. Más difíciles que nunca.

Francia avanza rápido hacia los límites del reino español. La captura de su rey lo tiene hecho un caos, pero Inglaterra no parece entusiasmado con la idea de sentarse a pensar en ello.

Gira hacia su ventana, divisando el paisaje de sus calles que alguna vez fueron edificios medievales. Sonríe con nostalgia, llevándose entre sus manos un movimiento frenético de sus dedos. Está nervioso, como sintiéndose observado.

—No parece tan fácil decidirse, ¿no?—una voz cruda retumba en la sala, y es esa crudeza la que la hace inconfundible. Antonio gira hacia la puerta, preguntándose cómo demonios Arthur entró allí sin alertar a nadie. Está sonriendo. Los ojos le brillan como dos metales preciosos, inseparables, insoportables—Las cosas no van marchando de maravilla precisamente por aquí.

—Cierra la boca—musita, y no está dentro de sus intenciones sonar amable. Son demasiadas presiones las que no le quitan las ojeras por debajo de los ojos, ni el tono desagradable de su voz—. El mal tiempo pasará. Las noches eternas no existen.

—Vaya que no, pero parecen serlo. Tu noche ha durado casi 300 años, Antonio.

España evade la sonrisa sátira de los labios ingleses, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y girando hacia la ventana luego de ponerse de pie. La mirada verdemar, como las aguas de Gibraltar, se posa en su cuerpo. La siente allí, presionándolo, empujándolo hacia afuera a enfrentar lo que tanto se niega a aceptar.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de ver el sol de la mañana?

—No voy a abandonar mis tierras del Sur. Son de la Corona.

—¿Cuál corona?

Y se detiene. Los dedos que tan impacientes están, más que su mente trabajando y vagando al mismo tiempo, se quedan quietos, como si se hubiesen congelado. Y se pregunta entonces también: ¿Cuál corona?

—A la que sirvo.

Inglaterra suelta una risa estridente, y España casi puede sentir los vidrios de su ventana trisarse delante de sus ojos hispanos.

—Quién lo diría—la ironía de las palabras británicas marca el compás del latir de su corazón. Está nervioso, más que cuando la Armada Invencible había caído—, el bastardo de los reinos de Castilla y Aragón terminando arrodillado frente a Francia.

Chista la lengua, aprieta sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo y entrecierra los ojos. Qué ganas de desenvainar la espada y entregarse a la lucha, pero no puede hacerlo a esas alturas. Suficiente con Francia invadiendo su península, no tiene tiempo para enfrentarse a Inglaterra también.

—¿Aún no te das cuenta de dónde estás? La tierra blanda se te está moviendo bajo los pies, y no eres capaz de mirar hacia tus piernas y ver que ya estás enterrado hasta las rodillas—Los tacones ingleses suenan contra el piso de mármol, y se van acercando cada vez más a las botas de cuero españolas. Antonio mantiene la vista fija en su paisaje, en sus vasos sanguíneos, en sus telas de araña. Arthur lo toca, aspira su aroma a tierra virgen y a tesoros desenterrados. Las manos lo abrazan, intentan colarse entre su ropa, y es tan fuerte la razón a su voluntad, que el español no hace absolutamente nada en contra de Kirkland—No tienes más opciones. Yo tengo el fin a tu noche, Antonio. Déjame capturar al sol de tu mañana…

Reacciona. Como un botón en su memoria, la imagen de una de sus colonias invade sus recuerdos, y se aleja de Arthur al instante, mirándolo a la cara.

—No vas a adueñarte de Chile, Inglaterra. ¡No tendrás la salida hacia el Pacífico aunque me cueste el honor! —Afirma más que convencido de sus palabras, imborrables en su historia, en la de Arthur, en la de Manuel.

—¿Prefieres tener a Francia en trono español antes que darme a Chile? —Sonríe, sin entender a la perfección de qué se trata esa confusa paradoja—Lo entendería si esos vastos territorios te significaran algún tipo de ganancia.

Guarda silencio, otra vez siendo derrotado por los dichos ingleses. Sabe que Arthur tiene razón, y sabe también que no es fácil pensar en Francia en un momento así.

Sabe que no quiere dejar caer la venda de sus ojos.

—Mi provecho es y será siempre verte no cumplir tus caprichos, Inglaterra.

—Qué madurez la tuya. Me sorprendes—La ironía se hace notar una vez más, como hace siglos enteros, como hace apenas minutos.

España bufa, molesto.

—Chile está luchando por ser independiente, y tú obstinadamente sigues arrebatándole esos deseos aunque ello no signifique nada para ti. Y así buscas enfrentarte a Francia. No se puede tener todo en la vida, _Spain_—Insistente, vuelve a acercarse, dejando a sus manos tocar al Reino de España como si de una nueva invasión se tratase—. Dame a Chile, así encontrarás tu independencia de Francia antes de lo que piensas. Y yo saldré ganando también. ¿No ves?

El aliento tibio choca contra el cuello español luego de haber pasado entre los dientes ingleses. La sonrisa se curva.

—No—contesta, e Inglaterra se aleja de su cuerpo—. No lo tendrás, y es mi última palabra.

La ira le hace hervir la sangre. Toma las ropas de España y lo empotra contra la pared con la brutalidad propia del pirata que fue y que, aunque lo niegue, es aún.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —le grita a la cara. Los ojos de Antonio se mantienen fríos, expectantes, y Arthur siente entonces su orgullo desvanecerse. Puede ver esa valentía, ese brillo desgastado que le dice a sus propias esmeraldas que no le tienen miedo—Aún pudiendo salvarte de Francia gracias a mí… y prefieres seguir en tu mismo camino… ¡mira a tu alrededor! —un movimiento brusco, un zamarreo. España se tambalea entre los brazos ingleses, sin decir una palabra—¡Hasta dónde has caído, hasta dónde tendrá que alcanzarte el fango para darte cuenta de que estás mal!

—Hasta que ya, realmente, las opciones se me acaben. Los hombres son obstinados, los reinos también. Lo sabes, Inglaterra—las manos de Fernández sujetan las muñecas británicas, estrujándolas en sus palmas, intentando hacer, incluso, desencajar cada uno de los huesos de éstas—, y no voy a echar pie atrás. Manuel no se lo merece.

—No es más que un niño obstinado. Ese mocoso te está llevando a la ruina, a ti, a tu reino y a tu monarca—las palabras van perdiendo su dureza, mientras Arthur cae desde su cielo y se da cuenta de que no está sonando como el ambicioso que es.

Ambos pares verdes se enfrentan entonces, se seducen, se asesinan, se insultan hasta que el brillo de las pupilas se dispersa en esa distancia que prácticamente no existe. Los tonos de sus pieles parecen contrastar como la tierra y el mar cuando sus narices se rozan sin quererlo. Se atraen, se tocan, se enfrentan como hace siglos, y los deseos de abandonarse a los mares en galeones y demás navíos parecen renacer. No van a negarlo, quieren ver más sangre derramada en el Atlántico.

Pero es otra cosa rara la que les revuelve los pensamientos. Los entremezcla uno con otro y los disparates que se expresan en sus movimientos pierden el sentido. La boca británica se va acercando a la española, la cual hace lo mismo hacia la inglesa, y los alientos chocan como dos espadas. Los párpados van enterrando los tesoros verdes de a poco, y los colmillos de Kirkland ya están a punto de hacer suyo a ese dulce labio inferior hispanohablante.

—Quiero darte el sol de tu mañana…—dice, tan cerca, que ambos tiemblan.

Ya sólo quedan reproches que no se mencionan. Una entremezcla extraña de un agotado optimismo de un Reino Español y la ambición de un viejo Imperio Británico.

Pero la voz cansada renace y el resplandor de los ojos verdes que tanto aborrece lo hace junto con ella.

—No, Arthur—y jura entonces, que sus ojos se van abriendo para enfrentarse a los de Antonio casi por inercia—y es mi última palabra—repite, haciendo que Inglaterra sienta otra vez esa herida en el orgullo.

—Te vas a arrepentir, grandísimo imbécil—sus labios pierden la línea que antes enmarcó en su rostro para besar a España, y se deforman en un gesto aterrador—, te juro, que te vas a arrepentir.

Aparta sus manos de las prendas españolas y recupera la compostura. Pero sigue estando odiosamente cerca de Antonio.

—Puede que no sea tu Capitanía General quien me de ese paso, pero lo tendré.

—Quiero ver cómo te las arreglas.

La boca de Kirkland se vuelve a transformar, los ojos vuelven a brillar con esa luz siniestra y España se mantiene en su posición. No va a flaquear. A pesar de todo, seguirá allí, de pie, optimista frente a quién sea.

Mientras Inglaterra ya tiene en mente una artimaña.

—Créeme que no quieres verlo. La salida a mi ambición está muy cerca de la entrada.

—No me vengas con acertijos.

—No es un acertijo. Es mucho más literal de lo que crees—y se aleja yendo hacia la puerta, cerrándola por fuera. Apega su espalda a la pared, suspirando y levantando varios mechones rubios sobre su frente. Las cosas, para él, también estás difíciles —. Ya tenía tu sol de amanecer, y lo rechazaste…

España cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse. Entonces piensa, olvidándose de Francia y de Chile.

—Río de la Plata…

Y adelanta los viajes a América, con el único deseo de estar con Martín para cuando Arthur llegara con sus galeones a manchar con sangre inglesa las aguas de ese río americano que desemboca en el Atlántico.

**·**

**·**

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_La historia misma en mi fanfic tiene especial participación. La razón por la que este fic se desarrolla en este contexto es porque, según una clase de Historia que tuve hace una semana, Chile no significaba mayor ganancia a la corona Española, todo lo contrario: un gasto enorme. La única razón por la que tenía a, en ese entonces Capitanía General de Chile, era porque España no quería que Inglaterra tuviera salida hacia el Pacífico. Sólo por eso._

_Que triste por nosotros. xD_

_Para la independencia de Chile, como ya he mencionado antes, España estaba en un periodo difícil: las Invasiones Napoleónicas de parte de Francia. Vaya que estaba quedando la grande tanto en la Península Ibérica como en las Colonias Hispanoamericanas._

_Quise escribir un UKxSpain porque amo la pareja, en serio. Es esa relación tan tensa lo que los hace tan interesante juntos. Es una adicción en toda su extensión, y me pareció interesante ponerlos en una situación así, tan densa como ellos solos._

_Ya iré por el FrancexSpain. Me lo debo a mí misma._

_En fin, gracias por leer!_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
